The Avengers Take a Sick Day
by DemonicChica
Summary: Yeah... pure silliness. So each Avenger gets a chapter dedicated to some one taking care of them when they get sick. This is not slash though if you really want it you can read between the lines. R&R means read and review not read and retreat, so please, please, PLEASE leave a review for me. Okay... well that's all I have to say except please read it. Okay bye!
1. Tony

**I don't own the Avengers or anything you find even a little bit familiar… I wrote this in my history class today so if it's bad don't kill me. I really felt like writing about how each person on the team dealt with being sick, mainly because it would be fun. Ok on with the story like thing, first off Tony!**

Grumbling I slowly peeled my eyes open, I was lying face down in my lab. Not the first time I've done this and it won't be the last but it was different this time,  
"JARVIS? What time is it?" asking the question I pulled myself off the desk and into a standing position.  
"Sir, it is six thirty in the morning. Might I add that your body temperature is higher than normal, four point six degrees above average." Great that explains things, I'm sick, awesome! Yeah not really, nodding my head in acknowledgement I slowly walked to the elevator. The doors slid open with a faint _whoosh, _stepping inside I pushed the button that led to the living area. I was too tired to step away from the panel so I pressed my head against the cool metal. I closed my eyes and hoped that I didn't look too sick.

After several minutes the elevator beeped lightly, letting me know I was on the right floor. Slowly stepping out I carefully made my way across to my room. On my way I passed both Bruce and Rogers sitting at the kitchen table. Neither looked up from their morning paper, nor did they call out a greeting. Shrugging I put it on my list of things to complain about later.

The amount of energy it took to get from my lab up to my room was startling, it had left me exhausted. My body was now shaking and I had broken out in a cold sweat. Kicking off my shoes I told JARVIS to turn the heat up before crawling into bed. I felt miserable, my nose was running, head was pounding and my stomach felt like world war three was occurring in there. After a particularly violent shiver I curled into a ball whimpered, this wasn't fair. All I'd done was to get thrown into the Atlantic while saving a little girl, I didn't deserve this. Ok, maybe I did, but that's not the point. I'm Tony Stark, and Tony Stark does not get sick, or hurt, or anything else that will get in the way of him being awesome.

Wait, did I just refer to myself in the third person, in my head? Yeah, its official I'm sick. Burying my face in my pillow I waited for sleep to take me into its soft black embrace.

Ripping my eyes open I scrambled blindly towards the bathroom. Throwing myself on my knees in front of the toilet I promptly threw up everything I had ever eaten. My head rested on my arm that was wrapped around the bowl, my free hand reached up to flush all evidence that I had ever thrown up away. After several minutes I decided to return to bed, after several attempts I was finally standing upright. Sadly my victory was short lived when I dropped back to my knees for a repeat performance.

I had stopped trying to return to bed and had been sitting with my head resting on the toilet seat for an hour or so. So I wasn't at all surprised when Rogers walked in the bathroom holding a glass of water in one hand and in the other clean sweat pants and a thermometer. He set the stuff on the counter then turned to me,  
"Feeling pretty crapy?" I know he was only trying to be helpful but right now everyone was in danger of my snarky comments, that and he ignored me when I said to get away from the bomb, so I was currently only calling him Rogers.  
"No shit Sherlock. Could you just leave me to suffer in peace? It's really not that hard all you have to do is turn around and leave. Please?" the last bit was thrown in when he wouldn't leave. As much as I love attention I don't want anyone on the team to see me like this. I'm the weakest link, the most easily replaced, the one not needed. Cap was currently muttering while he rummaged through my cupboards. After a while he emerged holding a wet washcloth. I had been watching him move around, he seemed unfazed, here I sit in the most vulnerable position you would ever see me and he was more relaxed around this than when I was healthy.

He crouched behind me and despite my efforts to get him to leave me alone. He gently pulled me up and away from the throne. His hands slid around and pulled my shirt up and off me, the thing was covered in sweat and maybe a little bit of vomit now and I wanted it off anyways, that's the only reason he got away with it. Next he pulled some toilet paper from the spindle to wipe at my face that was quickly followed by the washcloth wiping the sweat off my face. You know Steve really was comfy, all warm and firm and all… blinking I tried to focus on what he was saying,  
"You know I was sick a lot when I was a kid and I never wanted anyone's help, but the more I think about it I just didn't want people to think of me as weak." He shifted so now I was sitting on his lap so he had two free hands to prepare whatever else he was going to do, "No one here thinks your weak Tony. We all get sick sometimes, just let me help you this once. As soon as your better we can pretend this never happened." I opened my mouth to argue but he stuck a thermometer in my mouth so speaking wasn't an option. We spent the next minute or so in silence waiting for the thing to beep, once it did Steve reached out to gently take it from my mouth.  
"One hundred and three… "He was muttering under his breath, somehow we had gone from sitting on the floor to Steve supporting me while he pulled out some ibuprofen.  
"Hey, I need you to take the pills them change into the sweats for me ok?" he spoke softly, like he knew my head was about to explode. Swallowing thickly I nodded, he left me leaning against the counter. Deciding I was going to get the sweats on first I sat down on top of the toilet lid and struggled to remove my jeans. The stupid things got all caught up around my legs and it took forever to remove them. Eventually though I got the sweats on. Using the counter for support I pulled myself into a standing position. Reaching forward I grabbed the two pills Steve had left of the counter for me, with a shaking had I put them in my mouth. When I reached for the water there was another hand there helping me lift it to my mouth, if I wasn't so weak from this whole being sick business I would find it immensely funny but I wasn't and all I saw was how helpful Steve was being after I treated him like an ass.

"Thanks." Smiling slightly I leaned against him and let Steve lead me to my bed. The covers were clean and already pulled back so all I had to do was lay down. I moved to leave Cap but was stopped when he pushed the water glass into my hands again. Looking up at him I arched my eyebrow in question, sighing Cap responded.  
"You don't want to fight dehydration along with being sick, trust me. Drink it all, but slowly." So there we sat while I sleepily drank the water. It felt good, the water was light and cool in my stomach. Silently I handed the glass back to him and flopped down on the bed. A hand reached out and pulled the covers up to my shoulders the brushes against my face, but I was too far into sleep to even notice.

I woke up again hours later to find Pepper standing in the doorway, her hair was still up like she had just gotten back from her meeting. In her hand she held a note, slowly she made her way over to the bed. Leaning down she kissed me on the head and whispered into my ear,  
"Sleep Tony, Steve took good care of you now it's my turn. It's ok your safe and will be better in no time, now sleep." And what would you know I did. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep safe, and loved , and wanted.

**Ok… so yeah that was terrible. Tony is with Pepper there is no slash in there but if you wanted to read between the lines you could find some. I'm so horribly evil that I'm going to ask for you guys to read and review, not read and retreat. Again I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoyed it if I get anything productive done then I'll be posting the next chapter soon, this one's going to be Clint.**


	2. Clint

**Yay! It's the next installment! Sorry it took so long to write, school decided to take over my life for a small moment of time… anyways it's ready. As promised Clint is sick I hope you guys like it because my brain didn't want to let me right it. **

Reaching for another arrow I let my bow dip towards the floor. Exhaustion made my limbs feel like lead and what little energy I had left was slowly draining away. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I drew the bow back, taking a split second to aim I released the arrow. Even when I barely had the energy to stand on my own and was feeling, for lack of a better word, shitty, the arrows still hit their mark. I was reaching for another arrow when a wave of dizziness washed over me. The room tipped dangerously from side to side until slowly righting itself. My breaths were harsh and uneven as I tried to remain upright and struggled against the urge to sink to floor in exhaustion.  
"Mr. Barton, are you unwell?" Tony's AI butler sounded concerned and incredibly life like. Briefly in the back of my mind I wondered how Tony had done it. "Sir, I detect and elevated heart rate and have taken note that you have not eaten since your return from the most recent mission."

A faint smile danced around the edges of my mouth, of course he had. Unlocking my jaw I opened my moth to speak, but quickly slammed it shut again and fought the overwhelming need to throw up. For the first thirty seconds I managed to fight it but I was only prolonging the inevitable. Dropping my bow I dove for the nearest trashcan, my knees slammed into the concert floor, fingers dug into the cool metal of the small trash can. Dropping my head I gaged and promptly began to throw up what little food I had left in my stomach.

"Should I inform the others of your illness Mr. Barton?" although JARVIS had spoken out of concern and kindness a tidal wave of panic washed over me.  
"NO!" scrambling backwards I lurched to my feet, upon righting myself the room tipped dangerously to one side. Knees buckling I felt a pair of warm small calloused hands catch me before I blacked out.

Groaning I turned my head little bit, where was I? Opening my eyes I found a concerned Natasha leaning over me. Everything came flooding back, sitting up I snapped at her not that I was angry I just didn't want her to think I was weak.  
"I'm fine." My words came out slightly slurred and hardly understandable. Tasha had seen me sick before and she knew how I felt about being sick and about people know about me being sick. Her hands closed around my bicep and helped me stand up.  
"Yeah people who are fine throw up then black out all the time Clint. You're sick, deal with it. You don't need to tell the others but if you don't take care of yourself then I will tell them" with that she left. Things had been slowly getting better between us but she was still really uncomfortable sharing her feelings. That from Natasha was the equivalent of '_I love you, now help yourself or I will!'. _Smiling slightly I made my way from the firing range in the basement to common area were all our rooms split off of.

Slipping into the elevator I pushed the button leading to the correct floor. The quiet hum of the elevator as it worked its way up was slowly putting me to sleep. The machine gave a final lurch and a ding before the doors slid open to reveal the rest of the Avengers. Tony was sitting across from Bruce, both completely absorbed in the chess game; Steve was sketching over by the windows, leaving Thor to entertain himself. Currently he was flipping from channel to channel laughing occasionally at what was on. Slipping silently into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water, and then went to my room.

Throwing the bottle on my bed I closed the door gently behind me and went into the bathroom. Pulling my shirt over my head I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. I looked sick, how had nobody not noticed this? My skin was pale and was glistening with the layer of sweat the covered it, my eyes were dull and the pupils blown way wider than they should be, and on top of all that my movements were slow and clumsy. I dropped the shirt and reached into the shower to turn it on. When it was at the right temperature I shed the rest of my clothing and stepped in. Hot water beat down on my back in a steady rhythm, turning I let the water hit my chest. Slowly but surely the heat began to spread from my chest to my stomach, soothing the monstrous tidal wave threating to rip its way up and out of my body. Picking up the soap I scrubbed myself clean.

Shutting off the water I snagged the towel from outside and wrapped it around my waist. Walking though the steam filled bathroom into my bedroom, goose bumps rose on my arms. Ignoring them I snagged a pair of boxers out of the dresser and threw them on without drying off. Setting water bottle on the side table I buried myself under the covers and waited for the nightmares to take me. Shivering I wrapped the blankets tighter around my body. Despite all the blankets I had wrapped around me I was cold, more so than usual. Gradually I started to heat up, the warmth seeped slowly into my body. Relaxing I allowed my eyes to gently drift shut, with the covers pulled up around me so only my nose and mouth remained outside my cocoon of blankets I felt safe and warm.

The door to my room was thrown open leaving the light from the hall to fall across my face. Wincing at the noise I shrunk away from the light, in an attempt to fall back asleep I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. Even that little movement left me struggling not to dash to the bathroom and throw up more than what I had in my stomach. A cool hand reached out and touched my face then shifted to lifting my head into someone's lap. Cracking open my eyes I blinked trying to blink away the confusion I felt. My head was resting in Natasha's lap while she ran her hand gently through my hair, the look on her face was so caring and open that I didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking.

Closing my eyes again I leaned into her hand and welcomed sleep once more.

**Ok there it is… way harder to write than I thought it would be. I'm either doing the Hulk next or Thor, so if you have a preference please leave it in a review or shoot me a message. That's all night peoples, WAIT! thanks to whoever is telling me things as guest, it's appreciated. **


	3. Bruce

**Hello readers! Sorry it took so long to update school needed my full attention, but no longer! Okay well onto the story now.**

Rolling over I hugged my pillow closer to me chest, I felt absolutely horrible. My throat was so raw I could barely swallow, not that I would want to with my stomach doing somersaults, and my head pounded with every beat my heart took. On top of all that I hurt, though the Other Guy couldn't' be harmed, I on the other hand could. Not very easily but if someone, say I don't know Loki, really put their minds to it they could hurt me.

Clenching my mouth shut I buried my face in my pillow and smothered a groan, this bug was really something. I hadn't been able to keep anything down in three days, not that I tried too hard after the first time, the Other Guy really doesn't like it when I'm sick. Now whether my stomach hurt because I was hungry or just because the universe hated me I'm not sure but either way I needed to get some food in my stomach.

Crawling out of bed I wrapped a blanket around me and shuffled out of my room. Opening the door I stumbled back, the lights in the hall were really bright. Stepping back out of the room I stood and waited for my vision to adjust to the lights. My hand dragged along the wall keeping me from weaving from one side to the other as I made my way to the kitchen.

It was always clean in here, always, and now is no exception. The counters were spotless, stainless steel appliances sat without a fingerprint on them, I was uncomfortable in here. I'm not a sloppy guy but it was really clean in here, sterile almost. Shaking my head I banished those thoughts for another day, slowly I made my way to the bread. Pulling a piece out I placed it in the toaster. Shuffling my feet I inched my way across the kitchen to get a knife and the butter.

Violent sneezes and some deep painful coughs were all the penetrated the calm silence in the kitchen, that is until someone spoke.

"Well Brucey, what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" freezing I slowly turned around to face Tony, he stood leaning against the doorframe a bottle of whisky in one hand and a glass in the other. Crap! What was he doing here? The team was supposed to be off on a mission, in Russia!

"Hellooooo! Bruce! You still with us?" blinking a few times I pulled myself out of my stunned stupor to find Tony waving a hand in front of my face. When had he gotten there?

"I… Uh…getting toast." Tony's eyebrow arched up.

"Well clearly. My question is why are you up at," pausing he turned to glance a t the clock, "two fourteen in the morning getting toast?" To that I don't have an answer. What am I supposed to say? That I can't control the Other Guy when I get sick, that it's too hard? No, I wouldn't, couldn't do that. They would kick me out for sure.

"Was hungry…" Tony just shook his head and sat at the island drinking his whisky. Turning I slowly started to spread butter on my toast, I really hate buttered toast but it's what my mother would give me when I got sick as a child, it's worth a shot now. Plopping it down on a plate I moved to sit next to Tony. Slowly I started nibbling on my toast, just the taste alone made me gag but I needed to get something in my stomach. Swallowing I winced as the rough crumbs fell down my throat and landed like a rock in my stomach. That was the last straw; bile rose in my throat, my stomach dipped and twisted trying to get some release. Clenching my jaw shut I swallowed roughly. Okay, no more toast.

Just as I had decided not to ever eat toast ever again a hand darted into my line of sight and stole my plate out from under me. My brain struggled to catch up to reality, one second the plate was there the next it wasn't. Looking up I found Tony throwing my food away, plate and all.

"Why can't you just admit you're sick?' he turned to look at me. His eyes were clouded not only by his numerous drinks this evening but also from tears. "Bruce, we need our handy dandy doctor. You can't be that when you don't even take care of yourself." Tony closed his eyes, the man looked exhausted. Dark bags hung under his eyes, his beard was wild and untamed and he swayed from side to side. When he opened his eyes again they were clear of tears and empty of all emotion.

Out of nowhere he lurched forwards and grabbed my bicep, helping me up he guided me to my room,

"Come on, you're going to bed." Reaching forward I opened my door, Tony made it through I on the other hand did not. My shoulder slammed into the doorframe, pain shot up from were Loki had managed to stab me before the Other Guy came out. In the mirror across from the door my reflection's eyes turned green. Ripping my arm free from Tony's grip I stumbled into the bathroom, the blanket still hanging around my shoulders like a cape. Releasing it the blanket pooled at me feet, reaching for the sink I turned on the water.

Cupping the cool liquid in my hands I dumped it on my face and neck. Leaning over the sink my finger dug into the counter as I struggled to keep the Other Guy in. Every little thing would set him off when I was sick.

"I understand why you won't admit to being sick now." Tony's voice startled me; closing my eyes I hung me head and tried to even out my ragged uneven breathing. Slim arms wrapped gently around my abdomen, Tony rested his head on my good shoulder. "Go to sleep Bruce. You'll be fine, the team will be fine, everything will be okay." He reeked of alcohol; he didn't know even remotely what he was talking about.

"You're drunk." He pulled away slightly giving me enough space to pull out of his embrace and, over towards my bed without hurting him.

"Yeah, I am, but it's true and you know it." Grabbing my hand he gently pushed me into bed and started to gently tuck me in, "you are going to sleep and I, I shall sit here and keep watch over my doctor." Closing my eyes I pretended to sleep. I was too busy thinking over what Tony had said, had he meant it? After a few minutes there was the creaking of the chair and faint clinks and the whisky was put down, so he was leaving. I tried not feel let down;Ttony was my science buddy, my friend, my rock.

The other side of the mattress dipped slightly, my eyes flew open. Tony lay on the bed next to me, arms resting above his head,

"You didn't think I would leave, would you? If I'm going to watch over you I may as well get some sleep." Smiling I rolled over closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**And that my friends is the end of Bruce being sick. Yes I know some of you (maybe all) wanted him to Hulk out but that would change this into a crackfic. If you guys want that let me know I could give it a try. Next up is Thor that one might take a while. Oh! If anyone here is willing to be my beta or knows of someone who would let me know please and thank you! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Natasha

**I don't own the Avengers****. So yeah this one is Natasha and I know I said Thor but I'm having a lot of trouble writing his so, yeah sorry. Please review and enjoy the story.**

Blinking I slowly pulled myself out of bed. Instantly I missed the warmth and security of sleep, once you are out of bed you can't pretend everything is safe and nice. With my feet firmly planted on the floor I slowly moved to change my clothing. With each movement my body would protest, my knee especially. Limping over to the dresser I pulled out a pair of black athletic shorts. This day could only get better, right? I mean, how much worse could it get? Fumbling with the shorts I got my foot tangled and fell to the ground in a heap.

Laying on the floor I furiously yanked my shorts up the rest of the way. The universe seemed to be telling me to give up and go back to bed, to succumb to soft lullaby of sleep. Coughing I weakly lifted and arm to cover my mouth, I really felt like shit. I should go to a doctor but I just didn't have the energy to get up off the floor. Closing my eyes I let out another round of wet painful coughs before slouching further into the floor. Opening my eyes stared at the ceiling in alarm as the room swung from side to side. I tried to follow the light fixture that hung from the center of the ceiling. That simple movement of moving my eyes to follow the stupid light just made my head hurt so it stopped.

My body was at war with itself, the stomach was trying to work its way up and out my throat, head trying to implode and end its suffering, nose stuffed up causing breathing through it to be all but impossible. Coughing again I rolled over and pulled myself to the trash can. Spitting out a glob of mucus I whimpered and wished Clint were here. Crawling slowly back over to the bed I pulled the comforter off the bed buried myself under it. That simple movement left me winded and exhausted. Illness had overtaken my body leaving me weak and limp.

Yawning I dragged the blankets up to the covered my face and slowly relaxed. Nobody but me was here in the tower; they were all out on a mission in Bolivia. I was alone and could relax and let my defenses down. Closing my eyes I gave into the soothing song of sleep.

_"Kill the girl." A simple request, that's all he wanted but all I wanted was to forget what the man wanted and to run, far away. Pulling the phone away from my ear I closed it and looked at the young girl I had been ordered to kill. She was a little older that I had been when they took me. The poor girl sat tied to the chair, light pink dress stained and torn, her shoes missing, air falling out of the braids her mother had put in days ago. Closing my eyes I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her. _

_ "Lydia look at me," the young girl looked up at me "I'm sorry." Minutes passed, Lydia sat there whimpering struggling to get out of the chair. Flicking my hand to the left I pulled the trigger narrowly missing the young girl. Stuffing the gun in the waistband of my pants I hurried over to Lydia. Freeing her I pulled her to me in a hug. I couldn't kill this girl, this stupid little girl was going to be the reason they killed me. It was simple do as they say and you live, makes a mistake or disobeys them and they would kill you. It wasn't fair, she was only five. _

_ Standing I still held her in my arms. Pausing at the door I looked out the door of the warehouse, clear, tucking her head against my shoulder I ran to the car I had parked just outside. Starting the car I set her in the foot well of the passenger's seat._

_ I had been driving for hours; I was so close to getting her home, just a few more minutes. Slamming on the brakes I jumped out and lifted the now sleeping child out of the foot well. Walking slowly up to her house I laid her down on the doorstep. I couldn't help but swipe a hand across her face; she deserved to be treated better than I had. Leaning up I rang the doorbell and ran to the safety of the car. Watching the small family reunion I felt a pang of sadness, I would never get this. My family had died years ago._

_ A gloved hand reached through the window, wrapping itself around my throat I struggled to free myself. Slowly my brain started to shut down from the lack of oxygen. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was one thing I would never forget._

_ "You made him angry, but you're lucky. He wants to speak with you."_

Jerking out of the nightmare I fell out of the arms that were wrapped around me and onto the floor. Wait a minute; I had fallen asleep on the floor. Hadn't I?

"Shit! Tasha are you okay?" Clint's blonde head peeked over the side of the bed; his hair standing up at odd angles from sleep, blue eyes clouded by sleep, mouth chewing on the corner of his lower lip. He continued to talk but I was too busy be thankful that he was here to listen. He was supposed to be off in Bolivia with rest of the team. So why was Clint here, with me, in the states?

"Wha…" licking my lips I tried again to get sound to leave my mouth, "What are you doing here?" Using the end side table I worked on getting up off the floor I listened for his answer.

" J.A.R.V.I.C. called Tony saying you were sick. The team can handle the mission without me so I hurried back here. How are you feeling?" Great he left the mission because of me; I didn't need anyone's pity. Turning to face him I hit as hard as I could before limping slowly to the bathroom.

Leaving the door open I stepped into the shower, cloths and all. Turning on the water I let the heat slowly penetrate my body. I was freezing and really didn't want anyone to take care of me. Clint stepped into the shower with me. He was wearing nothing except for a pair of boxers, leaving his muscular chest and beautifully formed legs bare. He pulled me gently back so I was leaning against him.

"Clint, please just leave me alone." He shook his head against me; he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. I didn't want to leave the warmth of the shower so leaned against him and stood there with him. Minutes had passed in calm silence, before Clint started to get restless. He started placing soft gentle kisses against my neck and shoulders.

"Come on Tasha lets go to bed." Each of his words was punctuated by a kiss. He was playing dirty and he knew it. Somewhere alone the line he must have figured out that he could turn me into a puddle of Jell-O. Sighing I nodded and let him take over.

I was laying bed in the safe warm circle of Clint's arms. He had taken the time to dry us off and get me dressed in a pair of his boxers and old t-shirt of his. He placed a small kiss on the top of my head before telling me to sleep. The world suddenly didn't seem so bad, and that I could finally sleep without the world threatening to fall apart. Closing my eyes I listened to the slow even breathing of Clint before allowing myself to once again be pulled under into the deep abyss of sleep.

** Yay! Next chapter finished! Okay, so again I am looking for a beta, any suggestion? Please review. The next chapter may take a while because Thor is really hard to write. To those CLintasha fans there you go. Alrighty please review and have a great day!**


	5. Thor

**Okay this one is going to be really short and a little awkward. I found writing Thor to be very difficult and it will change point of view at the end.**

**Thor's P.O.V. ~**

Coughing I pulled an arm out from under me and flung it across my face. This illness is what Capitan called a cold, it made the people suffering from it cough and sneeze and have the most terrible pain in the head. Sniffling I rolled over and looked out the window at the incoming storm. Dark clouds danced graceful across the bright blue sky before devouring the sun, minutes later rain fell relentlessly from them onto the people who had the misfortune of being outside.

Another cough worked its way up and out of my throat, pulling my cape closer I couldn't help but wish my lady was here with me. Jane would know how to treat this illness, the Captain had tried to help but what he wished me to do was absolutely horrible, I would not drink that goo. Just as I was drifting into a beautiful daydream my door was opened and a figure stepped into the darkness.

"Hey, Steve said you were sick and asked if I could come." Closing my eyes I leaned closer to the hand that was running gently through my hair, I heard something being set down gently on the table that sat next to my bed. "Honey, Thor I need you to look at me." Slowly I peeled my eyes open a gazed at the woman in front of me.

"Jane, you came. I had hoped that they were listing and would send you to me." For a moment she looked concerned and confused but that cleared quickly to a look adoration.

"Yes, of course I came. Now I need you to drink this." In her hand she was holding the same goo that the Capitan had tried to get me to drink, "now don't make that face. I know it tastes disgusting, but if you drink it then you can get better and we can go visit your parents. Alright?" nodding slightly I watched as she measured out what I needed to take before handing it to me. Grimacing I down the stuff and sunk deeper into my cape.

"Will you stay with me?" my voice was scratchy but I didn't really care, all I wanted was for Jane to stay and keep running her hand through my hair.

"Of course but let me change okay?" I watched as lady Jane slipped out of the room.

**Jane's P.O.V. ~**

"I can't believe you guys are afraid of him, he looks like a puppy when he's like this. Anyways he took the medicine and will be sleeping shortly. Now if you excuse me, I plan on doing the same." I could see the Avengers visibly relax when I told them that he was sleeping, chuckling to myself I slipped into Thor's room again.

The blonde god was already fats on his way to sleep, stepping into the bathroom I quickly changed into my pajamas before returning to the room. Crawling slowly onto the bed I wrapped myself protectively around my boyfriend and proceeded to run a hand soothingly through his hair till both he and I were fast asleep.

**And the awkwardness is finally over! Sorry about that but it had to be done) well only if you wanted to get to Steve…) anyways mind leaving me a review in good holiday spirit (or maybe you just liked my awkward writing, who knows…) Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone! **


	6. Steve

**Yay! It's Steve's turn now! **** Please enjoy and read and review and anything else you feel like doing!**

Groaning I pulled myself out of the deep ravine I had been thrown into, this was not my day and these stupid aliens just had to choose today to attack. Dusting off my hand I grabbed my shield from the building it had rebound into. Tony flew down and landed next to me, his suit looked like it had seen better days. Bringing a hand up I covered my mouth before coughing into it, the inside of my lungs felt like they were coated with dust and other things. Clearing my throat I opened my mouth to speak but only ended up coughing some more. The coughing didn't dissipate and I was now bent over coughing, frantically I tried to pull the much needed oxygen into my lungs.

Tony had a hand on my back and was talking rapidly into coms; he was saying something about needing a medic. Not too long after he called for a medic I managed to get my breathing under control. My breathing became less panicked and not quite as shallow as it had been when I started. Straightening I waved a hand at the medics,

"I'm fine; I just inhaled a lot of dirt down in the ravine. I'm fine, go help the civilians." I turned around and slowly started to walk over to where Bruce lay, he was slowly beginning to return to himself and he would greatly appreciate a pair of pants, a pair of pants that I just so happened to have with me. His eyes opened and I waited for the last of the green to fade from his eyes before offering him his pants. He didn't have to thank me, and he knew he just needed to take my outstretched hand. He didn't today,

"Bruce? Are you okay?" he stood up on his own and looked at me like I was insane.

"Me? Capitan, I should be asking you that question. You look dead on your feet." He extended a hand to steady me but I just waved it away.

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather, nothing a hot shower and some sleep can't fix." Smiling weakly I muttered something about going back to the tower to grab a shower before I jumped on my bike and sped off towards the tower.

Arriving I parked my bike and made it to the inside of the elevator before collapsing against the cool interior of the metal death machine. This was really not my day, and even after all my effort to hide how sick I was the team still seemed to notice that I wasn't right.

"Sir? Do you wish to step off or should I bring you down to the gym?" jumping slightly I noticed that I was indeed leaning in front of the open elevator door while it beeped at me that this was the floor.

"Uh… no JARVIS I'll get off here, but uh thanks for the offer." Sliding out of the elevator I grit my teeth against the headache I had and sluggishly walked over to my room. Peeling off my suit I stepped into the bathroom and reached in to turn on the hot water. I seriously hoped that I hadn't been lying to Bruce, I really wanted the shower and some sleep to fix this.

Stepping into the shower I hissed as the hot water crashed into the minor cuts that covered my back, and pretty much all of me. Using the wall as a handhold I carefully spun in a circle and hung my head as I let the water cascade over body. Tipping my head forward I let the water hit my face and the scrubbed until all the dirt and blood and anything but water and soap had slipped down the drain. Snagging the towel from the edge of the shower door I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist while I shuffled out to my room so I could grab a pair of sweat pants.

Once they were on I fell in a heap on my bed and curled up under my blankets, closing my eyes I waited for the visions of ice and people long dead to overtake my dreams.

Ripping myself up and out of the nightmare I fail at suppressing the scream that had left my lips a moment ago. Scanning the room quickly I found no Hydra agents, no Peggy, no Bucky. I was alone and I just couldn't handle it anymore, whimpering I lay back down and curled in on myself. It wasn't real; no one had come back from the dead and tried to ruin my life any more than it already was. My breaths were now coming in irregular sharp gasps and the room was slowly spinning around. Moving my hands to the side of my head I gripped my hair and moaned,

"No no no no no no no nooooo!" Tightening my grip on my hair I started to rock back and forth. My door was thrown open bathing the room in a yellow light, but I didn't care, it was all too much.

"JARVIS what's his temperature?" a foreign voice spoke just before the bed dipped to the side with the weight of a new body.

"One hundred and three point nine sir. Should I tell the others?"

"Not just yet." A hand gently took my hands and pulled them away from my head, "Steve, come on buddy look at me.' I turned slightly trying to place the voice.

"Howard…? No you're not Howard, you're… you're Tony." I was proud of myself for being able to differentiate between my old friend and my new one. "Can you make it stop?" I knew I was acting like a child but I couldn't seem to act like the strong man they knew. His hand ran calmly though my hair

"Sure thing bud, just give me second. Now he wasn't speaking to me, "JARVIS? Can you get Pepper and tell what's wrong with Steve for me? I'm gonna need all the help I can get." We lapsed back into silence, I curled myself tightly around Tony, he was the only thing I was sure was real right now and I didn't want to lose that.

The door opened again but was quickly closed,

"Tony, how is he?" this voice was different, more feminine. Tightening my grip once more I shifted to look up at Tony.

"No Steve, it's just Pepper, she's here to help make you feel better." Closing my eyes I leaned further into his side and listened to the rest of the conversation. "He's hallucinating, has a high fever but that's all I can get from him."

"Well, let's give him something for the fever and stay with him if it gets any worse?" Pepper sounded unsure, like he didn't know if it would help. They worked together to get the pills down my throat and get me back under the covers. Tony sang softly, a song that I remember Peggy singing to me when I was out cold after a mission were I was hit in the back of the head by a Hydra weapon that had malfunctioned. Pepper held my close against her body, I was uncomfortable with that but she held me like my mother used to when I was sick. Slowly I started to drift into the warm blanket of sleep.

When I woke up I felt much better but still wasn't feeling quite right, the bed was empty and the clock read nine. Groaning I shifted out of bed and worked my way to the kitchen. I found the whole team sitting there looking equally exhausted,

"What…" tony cut me off before I could finish my question.

"We stayed up with you. Did you know you hallucinate when you have a high fever? I don't know how many time I had to tell you Pepper wasn't Peggy. Next time just tell us you're sick. You can take a day off you know." With that Tony left the room, most likely to go sleep some more. Shifting my gaze from one of my team members to another I saw concern. Smiling slightly I spoke,

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that I quietly shuffled back to bed, and just before I fell asleep one thought crossed my mind. Though I had lost one family I had finally found a new one, and I wasn't about to let them get away from me.

**Okay well this is the end of my sick Avengers, mind leaving a review? And there was no slash in this fic at all, well if you really wanted some I guess you could find some hiding beneath it all… anyways thanks for sticking with me **


End file.
